


Smells like TEA spirit

by Cherrydragon26



Series: Tea for two [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Also a lot of flashbacks, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe-Tea shop, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: Naruto and Hinata meet in a tea shop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Matcha or macha is finely ground powder of specially grown and processed green tea leaves._
> 
> I don't own Naruto or the characters.

Naruto was slowly opening his eyes, trying to get used to the sudden light that came from the window. Blinking and yawning at the same time, he extended his arms and turned around to see at what hour did he wake up. Looking at the clock which showed that it was eight in the morning, Naruto remembered that today was Sunday, and that he didn't have to get up for work.

He relaxed and slid into the sheets, closing his eyes again and trying not to move too much, so he wouldn't wake up the person next to him.

+++

The next time he woke up, the window was fully open, the wind carrying the smell of the morning and rain. Naruto could also recognise a very familiar smell of tea, that his wife liked to make, preferably in the morning.

He got up, groaning along the way and stretched for a bit, so he could actually feel like he was alive. Putting on his slippers, he staggered to the kitchen. His wife was already there, cooking breakfast, and humming some unknown song. Looking down on the table he saw two cups with prepared beverages for both of them. For Naruto coffee, for Hinata green tea.

Going over to the stove, Naruto said his good mornings and hugged Hinata from behind, enjoying in the smell that was her own. Hinata giggled at his reaction, but continued her task, without stopping once to say he was making it hard to cook, which he was doing on purpose. Hinata was a super woman like that, when she wanted to be.

"I like your smell," Naruto commented, and for further emphasis he snuggled closer.

Hinata smiled at that and asked:" What do I smell like?"

"Like tea and earth. Or grass. I could never be sure."

"Really? Do you want to know how you smell to me?"

"How?"

"Like coffee and sweat"

"Ha-ha. Very funny"

"But it's true"

"I am sure it is," Naruto said slowly moving away and making a pouting face. Hinata only winked in answer and put the breakfast she was making on the table.

They ate in companiable silence, and when they finished, both of them moved to the living room and sat on the couch next to one another.

After their morning routine, the conversation flowed naturally between them, until Naruto suddenly changed the subject.

"Now that I think about it, isn't it weird that we actually met because of tea?"

"I suppose it is a unique encounter. What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing special really. I am just feeling nostalgic for some reason"

"Hmmm. I see"

"You were much more shy then. Sometimes I wish you would return to that time. It was much easier to deal with you then, than it is now"

"You don't say? Well there is always a way to solve that problem"

"Never. You are not getting rid of me that easily"

"Likewise"

"So, you have any special requests of me today? Something planned? Or are we going to wing it and see what happens?"

"Well I had this in mind....."

_Past_

Today was Hinata's shift, and she promised to herself she will talk to customers. Her shyness could only hinder her so far. It is rarely helpful, and she has to find a way to fight through it. The work in her father's tea shop seemed like a perfect idea. Until she actually had to work there. She got so many complaints from her father in the early days of her job, that now it seemed like nothing could be worse. She still sometimes had a problem with talking to people she didn't know, but she was getting better. And everyone agreed. Her friends and family together.

The day was passing slowly, and it didn't seem like anything exciting would happen, for which Hinata was glad. She liked uneventful days the best, for obvious reasons. That peace lasted until one blond haired, blue eyed stranger entered the shop and changed her entire life. Or at least that day. The purple haired girl was breathless at the sight of such a beautiful creature, and she feared her mouth would not be able to produce any sound for at least an hour or so. The boy strolled to the counter, looking at the white piece of paper in his hand, and his voice traveled through the shop smoothly:" Uh... hello. I am looking for some tea. Do you maybe have it here?"

He asked and raised his head, their eyes meeting for a minute, until Hinata wiped her head to the left and cleared her throat. "Um.... well yes, we do," Hinata instantly blushed, and cleared her throat yet again. "Hey you okay? You seem awfully red, and is your throat hurting?" He asked sounding worried, and Hinata only blushed harder and waved her hands around. "No, no! I am fine. But you.... what are you looking for?"

"Well, my mother likes tea, and she is usually the one who comes here. But today she couldn't make it, so she sent me here. She did tell me what to buy and even wrote it, but I will have to go through it with you, because I am still not sure what am I looking for," The blond haired boy said and rubbed his head in shame, while Hinata looked at the counter not having the courage to meet his eyes again. 

"So I am looking for some green tea."

"Which one?" Hinata succeeded at asking, and she felt really proud she could still talk even if she felt flustered.

"Uhhh... Shit. I can't read it. Can you please look at it?" He said and extended his arm with a paper turned toward her, and Hinata nodded and read what it was written on it. "I know what you need. I will bring it right now"

"Thank you. You are my savior," he said giving the purple haired girl a bright smile that made her heart explode. She tried to stop her shivering, but with not much success. The boy suddenly had a worried face and he asked:" Are you cold?"

"No I am fine. Here is your tea. That will be this much," Hinata delivered the practiced speech and the blond payed happily, swooping the bag and sauntering toward the door. When she couldn't see him anymore, Hinata turned around and slid toward the floor, putting her face in her hands, the shivering not stopping.

"Oh, God what did you do to me? What do I do now?" 

* * *

I fortunately didn't have to deal with him much, because as he said before, his mother was the one who usually came by the shop. But every time he did come I became so embarrassed I barely talked. I found out he is called Naruto from his mother, and for some reason ever since I asked Kushina how he was doing, Naruto started to stop by more often.

And he talked a lot. About everything really. I didn't really understand why was he telling me all these things, especially because I haven't really talked to him a lot, except as a seller. Of course I wasn't going to complain I just found it a bit weird. Maybe he was just trying to be friendly.

Today was one of those days, and I concentrated on packing up the tea leafs, even if it was extremely hard with him here. The blond blabbed without stopping and I listened, trying to remember as much as I could. I rarely asked any kind of questions, but today I decided to be bold so I said:" How is your mother?"

The blue eyed boy stopped for a second, and then flashed me a big smile and said:" She is great. Loves the tea you make here. How have you been, your parents?"

I blushed at his sudden scrutiny of me and answered quietly:" I am fine. My parents are too. You?"

"I am also great! So at which school are you going too?" 

I felt all my bravery disappear as soon as he continued our conversation and luckily for me I just finished his order. Giving him tea suddenly I said:" Thank you for your purchase come again!" 

After that I ran away and changed my shift with someone else. Going home I repeated that conversation in my head for a thousand times and I died as much times. I couldn't even imagine having a much longer and more elaborate talk with him, but that is surely my wish for the future.

Who knows, maybe we even become friends in the future.

+++

Naruto continued to come to the shop and my wish got fulfilled pretty quickly. I learned how to talk to him, even if I am really flustered, so now I do think we became friends. And it would have been even greater if Naruto wasn't always talking about Sakura.

Sakura did this, Sakura did that. He was in love with her apparently, and couldn't shut up about her. It was getting on my nerves, even if I never showed it to him. The only thing that was good about this situation is that Sakura is in love with someone else. And that someone turned out to be his best friend, supposedly.

I gritted my teeth and plastered a smile on my face, hoping he will stop talking about her soon. For some reason it felt like he never even noticed me. Like I was invisible to him. For that reason I felt devastated, and I cried in my room a couple of times because of it. But I knew I couldn't let that control me. It wasn't easy getting up everyday like I actually wanted to. But I still didn't lose hope. Not now, but maybe one day he will notice me and realize my feelings toward him. It's possible, right? Right?

+++

It wasn't getting any better. There is apparently a lot of fighting between Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura for many different reasons. By what I can gather from Naruto it wasn't getting any better. And I didn't know how to help. I mean what can a girl he barely knows, but is just friendly with do anyway. While I was wracking my brain over it, my father gave me a good idea one day. "I got some tickets for the newly opened pool, want to use them?"

I wanted to refuse because I never liked swimming much, and I knew Hanabi would have enjoyed it better. However I remembered Naruto and how sad he looked the last time I saw him, and decided maybe inviting him along would be a good idea. I got up said yes and snatched the tickets from his hands, wondering how can I ask him, without embarrassing myself completely.

+++

He was before me now. Who ever said asking out people on a date would be simple? But would he see it like that? Or just going out with his friend? Well even if he does see it like that, I wouldn't mind. As long as he cheers up, I will be happy. And if I am the reason for it, even more so. However there was another reason I was hesitating. His mother was there too. Kushina was a pleasant woman if sometimes a little too excitable, so I knew she probably wouldn't make a scene if I do go through with this. But will she see beyond it and understand that I do have feelings for Naruto, and that I wouldn't mind if this did turn into a date. Would she tease me or be wary of me because of it?

I don't know what would be worse, and either way I wouldn't survive it. Although my luck was never that good to begin with. If I want to do this, I have to do it before his mother. Of course I felt nervous. And not to mention I don't really know if he will accept my offer.

So I hesitantly started at first, but as soon as I looked at Naruto my mind froze and I started to stutter. What a way to present my invitation. And then I caught Kushina's smug smile and something in my stomach dropped. I just opened my mouth to stop her from saying anything, but it was too late. 

"I think Hinata wants to go somewhere with you. Is that right?"

I gulped and only nodded in answer, while Naruto looked confused. "Where do you want to go with me?" He asked, sounding genuinely curious and I took a deep breath before answering:" To the pool. My father got two tickets and I wanted to see if you want to go with me?"

I looked at him hopefully, and he looked deep in thought for some time. Kushina elbowed him and said in an annoyed voice:" What are you thinking so much about? The girl only asked you to go with her to the pool, she didn't ask you to marry her! So tell her yes already!"

I blushed deeply red at her comment, my brain supplying me with images of my wedding with Naruto. I shook my head, to clear it from those fantasies and looked up at Naruto, meeting his gaze. He slowly nodded and said:" All right I will go with you."

I gave him a soft smile at that, and felt elated like I just won the lottery (which in a way I did). I really hoped my plan would work and this really does make Naruto less moody than he was these days.

+++

Oh my God, he looks drop dead gorgeous now. I just can't. Why did I think this was a good idea, again?

He only has his swimming boxers on. He is almost completely naked! I am so embarrassed right now! I brought my best bikini with me, but I feel so exposed. Why the hell did I think this was a good idea? When I put my bikini on and got out of the dressing room, Naruto suddenly became silent and there was an awkward silence stretching into the infinity between us.

And am I seeing this or is that a blush on his face?! No I must be hallucinating, it can't be real right? "Um Naruto, I am not such a good swimmer, so can you give me some pointers?" I asked hoping it will help our conversation move along. He scratched his head and gave me a small smile, that made me sigh in relief. 

"Yes of course, Hinata. No problem"

After that we have been at the pool for three hours, swimming, diving and having fun all around. It seemed that Naruto also had fun and I felt like he laughed more, so I counted this as a success.

+++

"Are you alright?" I asked Naruto the next time he dropped by the shop and he looked up in surprise at me. "Yes, I am fine'" he answers automatically and I wonder if he is trying to reassure me or himself. 

"Do you want to go with me to the amusement park. Hanabi bought four tickets and gave two to me. Want to tag along?" I asked feeling more nervous than I appeared. I wasn't sure where did all this confidence come from, but I decided to use it for my benefit. Even if he doesn't see it as date. He looked at the tickets on the table, then looked up and flashed his brilliant smile that made my knees tremble.

"Sure I would love to go with you. I haven't been to the amusement park in such a long time. It will be fun," Naruto said, getting this far away look in his eyes. My heart clenched, because anything was better than seeing Naruto sad and depressed. I left the ticket on the table and started to return to the counter, adding over my shoulder:" See you tomorrow at six then!"

+++

"Want to go to the aquarium together?"

"Sure, just let me look at my schedule"

*

"Is Friday all right with you? Want to visit the new art gallery that opened not long ago?"

"Well I was never much for art, but sure I don't mind"

*

"There is this new movie coming out soon. Wanna keep me company while I watch it?"

"What's it about?"

"It's about a zombie apocalypse"

"Really? I never knew you liked that kind of movies Hinata. I like them too, so I won't mind tagging along!"

*

"You know I feel like eating some tacos," Naruto announced, while I only hummed in answer, still working on the cashier. "Want to go to the nearest mexican and grab a taco with me?"

I wiped my head up, looking at him, and feeling my cheeks becoming warmer. Were we really such good friends now, that this was just a normal thing? I wasn't sure what to think of it or how I felt about it.

Was it a good thing or a bad thing? Did it mean anything? Should I have hope or not? While I was thinking all of this, I nodded because even if it didn't mean what I hoped it did, I still liked him and I wanted to be by his side. In whichever form he chose.

"Great. I am going to wait for you to finish. See you later then! Don't forget!" I only smiled in answer, because I could never forget Naruto even if I wanted to. 

+++

I waited with baited breath for Hanabi's verdict. "It totally sounds like you are dating. Aren't you?" She asked, eyeing me sceptically, like I was making all this up. "No we really aren't. But as you said it's just..... So similar. Should I say something? Will it change anything if I say it? What should I do?"

"Do you like him romantically?"

"Yes"

"Then say it"

"But..."

"No, buts! Say it or cut it. You are just torturing yourself like this. Find out how he feels about you, and then either progress into a couple or end it"

"But..."

"But nothing. Those are your only two options. Do you want to stay in friendzone forever?"

"No"

"Then tell him. It's for the best. Believe me. Just do it. You will feel better after it"

"Okay I will take your advice into consideration"

*

"Your an idiot, Hinata"

"But, Kiba..."

"You are really an idiot, Hinata. I don't always agree with Kiba, but I do now"

"Not you too Shino..."

"Hinata just ask him"

"I am really scared to do it. What if he refuses?"

"It ends between you and you move on"

"But..."

"Hinata don't be a bother. Just do it"

*

"I agree with them completely"

"Me three"

"Ino, Tenten, you must know it is not that easy..."

"It's not"

"But it can be done"

"Just grit your teeth and move forward"

"You can do it Hinata. You are stronger than you look. Believe us. We know"

"Thank you. I will try"

"That is what is most important, Hinata. We will be proud of you either way, and we are cheering you on"

"Yes, go Hinata! Take your man!"

"Thank you so much girls. It means the world to me"

"We know"

"We also love you more than the world too, Hinata! Never suspect that!"

* * *

It was a clear warm night, with only a weak wind blowing the leafs away. I was working my last swift, before closing and Naruto was sitting lazily on the chair and reading some magazine. "I am almost finished Naruto. Then we can both go home," Naruto waved his hand in answer and returned to reading the magazine. For some reason he seemed tense today and I worried if I did something to make him uncomfortable.

I was still not sure in which phase we were and if we were really dating or not, so I was always careful how to act around Naruto. Though it's not like I could ever do anything reckless, because I am too shy for it. I always chicken out. That is why I still haven't asked him. If we are a couple or not.

Locking the door to the shop and turning around I saw Naruto illuminated by the moon. It made my heart beat faster, and when he gave me his sunny smile I melted. "Come on Hinata. It is getting late, we should hurry home," Naruto said and extended his hand toward me. I froze in place, looking at his hand unblinking, because he never did this before. We never held hands like this and I wondered if it meant something important.

I slowly put my hand on his and we started walking down the street, the leafs flying around like dancers. 

"Ah, Naruto are we.... um... Are we the...." I started, but unfortunately I chocked on the word and couldn't finish my sentence.

"Are we what?" He asked looking confused and curious at the same time. "I mean..... you know we have been going around alone a lot..... Just you and me...... And um I was wondering does that mean...... what I think it means?" I tried to elaborate poorly, but by the flash in the blondes eyes I was glad to note he understood my meaning. And then something unexpected happened. He blushed bright red, and I felt my cheeks redden too.

"Well... Uh. I am not sure. I hadn't even thought about it before. Actually my friends were the ones who pointed it out to me. And well I thought about it and I think I wouldn't mind uh... going out with you? If you also want it of course"

I was silent for some time, because I never thought I would hear this. Naruto actually wants me to be his girlfriend. That will make him my boyfriend. God just thinking about it, makes me lose all my strength in my legs. "I would like that too," I answered quietly, and tightened my hold on his hand. A nervous, but satisfied smile grew on his face, and at that moment I couldn't be happier.

We arrived to my house and just as I turned to say my goodbyes, Naruto leaned forward and gently pressed his lips on mine. "Good night Hinata. See you tomorrow," He said and disappeared in the night. I just stood before the doors of my house, not sure anymore what was a dream and what was the reality.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is from Naruto's POV now. Or how a very dense idiot finally figured out what was going on.

_Present_

The first time I went to the tea shop, I was a bit confused. I didn't know what I was looking for and I didn't know what my mom was thinking. How the hell should I know what she wants when I never even tried any tea she ever drank. My father and me were more coffee drinkers and only my mother liked tea. That is where I met Hinata, and even then I thought she was cute. However because I was a dense idiot I didn't understand why was she so red, every time she saw me or why did she always shiver so much.

I really hoped it was not any disease. And in a way it wasn't. And in a way it was. If you classify love as a disease. Like some people do. At first I didn't really have any strong feelings toward her. I liked her, but not more than a friend. But those feelings soon started changing, when I started to spend my time with her more.

And I think one of the reason I started to notice her more is also because Sakura and Sasuke had finally got together. Of course I wasn't happy because of it, but I didn't plan to break them up. Sasuke may be a jerk, but he was still my best friend, and friends don't do that to one another. At least that was my opinion.

I was drinking coffee, while I traveled through memory lane, until Hinata entered the room and broke me out of my musings. "Do we have more matcha? Or did we use it all up?"

I shrugged in answer, dipped my coffee and said:" Don't know. Your sister called and said she needs more black tea, but she didn't mention matcha anywhere."

"I didn't mean for the shop. I meant for myself. Didn't I buy it a few days before?"

"Well you did buy tea, but I don't know which. I think you bought mostly for the tea shop and not for yourself," I answered raising a brow in answer, while Hinata thought about it.

"Yes I think you are right. A bummer, I will have to go and buy it then. Want to go with me?"

"Can't. Have work today"

"Okay. Then see you later," She said and kissed me, picking the bag up and exiting the apartment.

I drank the coffee from my cup and started to prepare for work right after.

_Past_

I wasn't really in the mood for walking today. But my mother dragged me along with her to the tea shop where that girl with purple hair worked. Her name was Hinata right? Yeah I think it was. While my mother talked I thought about the last fight I had with Sasuke. Of course it was about Sakura. I liked Sakura and Sasuke knew it. So why did he decide to go out with her then?

It's because she loves him. And not me. But why did he say yes? Until now it didn't seem like he even cared about love or girls. So why now? Why her?

All these questions and no answers were driving me crazy, and Sasuke was sparse in that department yet again. That is why we were fighting all the time. And it didn't seem like it was getting better. I started being afraid of losing Sasuke and also losing Sakura in the process. Even if she can't return my feelings, I still wanted to be friends with her. And even if Sasuke is my rival in everything, even in love that didn't mean I wanted to be enemies with him.

Suddenly I felt my mother hit me in the hip and I turned around, trying to remember what they talked about. I was a bit surprised at Hinata's request, but I decided it wouldn't hurt to accept. I needed some breather from Sasuke and Sakura anyway. And Hinata would be a good choice as any. So I accepted and when we got out of the store my mother gave me knowing looks.

"What is that look for?" I asked not sure, why was she looking at me like that. My mother sighed and rolled her eyes, slapping me on the back of my head and commenting:" You idiot. You are really blind sometimes."

"Hey! What was that for!" I shouted, feeling angry at her and wanting to know why she did it. However when my mother decides on something, she stubbornly sticks to it, so I didn't have a chance to ever find out.

I was grumpy for the rest of the day, wondering what had I missed.

+++

Waiting for Hinata to put on her swimsuit, I looked around the closed pool, and found myself impressed with it. It was obvious that it was newly built, because everything was sparkling. And speaking of sparkles, when Hinata appeared her appearance took my breath away. I did always know that she was beautiful, but seeing her like this was something else. It caught me by surprise.

I put a hand on my mouth, and averted my gaze, so she wouldn't see my blush, that was surely on my face. Now I wasn't so sure if this was a smart idea anymore.

"Um Naruto, I am not such a good swimmer, so can you give me some pointers?" Hinata asked, probably trying to break the ice. "Yes of course, Hinata. No problem," I answered and smiled, hoping this weird feeling will pass with time. Fortunately the awkwardness soon disappeared and we could both enjoy our time together.

It turned out, that I really needed some time off, because I felt more relaxed than I did these days. Forgetting my problems for a couple of hours was a blessing and I thanked Hinata for inviting me. "It was apparently what I needed to feel better. Thank you."

The purple haired girl blushed and nodded in agreement. "It was no bother. You are my friend after all. It's what friends do," she answered, and for some reason her honesty surprised me positively. "I agree. Cheering up people who you care about is the job for good friends. And right now I count you as my good friend."

+++

I somehow made peace with both Sasuke and Sakura after some time, so my spirits lifted up. However there was one difference from before. When I wasn't meeting with Sasuke and Sakura I met up with Hinata. We became even closer as time passed by, and I found out I really enjoyed her company.

However I noticed that something changed between us, but I wasn't sure what it was. Until one day, when Sakura and Sasuke helped me figure it out.

"I am going to meet up with Hinata now. See you later both of you!" I said and wanted to start walking away, when Sakura put her hand on my shoulder and asked:" You are seeing Hinata again?"

I looked at her, not understanding what was the problem and answered:" Yes."

"What is happening between you and her?" Sakura asked suspiciously and narrowed her eyes at me. "What do you mean?" I asked and I saw Sasuke putting his hand on his face and sighing, which made me annoyed so I asked:" What?"

"You idiot. She asked if you are going out, with Hinata? You know if she was your girlfriend or not?"

I blinked, looking at them blankly and after a couple of minutes answered:" No, we are just friends. I don't know where you got that idea from, but I haven't even thought about that at all. As I said we are just friends."

They just watched me in silence, and then Sakura huffed and said:" Maybe you should think about it," walking away and pulling Sasuke with her.

"What the hell does that mean, Sakura?! Hey! Answer me!" I shouted desperate, but both of them were too far away to hear me. And even if they did, they probably wouldn't answer.

+++

I thought about what she said and decided to ask more people about it. The thing most of them said is:

"Naruto you idiot"

"You dense shit. Think a little with your head"

"Idiot"

"You brainless zombie"

Idiot, idiot, idiot.... Why does everyone always call me an idiot?! It makes me really annoyed. But not counting insulting me, some of them were really helpful, because I came to the conclusion that I really do like her. And if Hinata does become my girlfriend I would be pretty funny.

But what was the real question was: If she liked me back? For some reason while I was thinking about it I remembered my mother and that time she asked me to go to the pool with her. Does that event have the answer to my question?

I went over to my mother and asked her what did she mean when she said I was blind. She only laughed and called my father over, teasing me I was having a crush on Hinata. I blushed, but answered curtly:" Well yes I think I do like her. But the question is if she likes me? I came here to ask you, not to be ridiculed. So I am going now."

But before I could go away my mother stopped me and said:" This is exactly what I meant when I said you were a blind fool. You can see from miles that Hinata likes you. She is head over heals for you!" My mother said happily, while my father giggled in the back. I asked hopefully:" You mean it?"

She laughed and said:" Of course I mean it. It was high time for you to ask Hinata to be your girlfriend. You both look so cute! I am glad you finally noticed!"

"Mom!" I said embarrassed and ran away before she said anything else.

* * *

We were walking alone, just two of us on this lone road in the night to our houses. Hinata finished her shift and I waited so I could walk her home. The atmosphere around us made me impatient, because I felt something would happen. I wondered what would happen if I asked her to be my girlfriend. Would she say yes? Would she say no? What I didn't expect is that Hinata is the one that mentions it first.

"Ah, Naruto are we.... um... Are we the...." Hinata whispered, struggling to say something, so I raised my eyebrow in question and looked at her, both curious and confused. "Are we what?" I asked, and saw her blushing even harder. It made her look even cuter. Oh man I really wish, she becomes my girlfriend. Just as I was about to say this, she continued:"I mean..... you know we have been going around alone a lot..... Just you and me...... And um I was wondering does that mean...... what I think it means?"

I understood instantly what she meant. And when she couldn't contain her blush before, now I was the one who was blushing. Shit, I know I was thinking about it, but what the hell should I say now? So I started like this:"Well... Uh. I am not sure. I hadn't even thought about it before. Actually my friends were the ones who pointed it out to me. And well I thought about it and I think I wouldn't mind uh... going out with you? If you also want it of course."

She was silent for some time, and I started to sweat. What if she says no? I knew if that happens my heart would brake. It will be hard to go without her if she refuses so I prayed she says yes. Then she opens her mouth and says:"I would like that too," and my chest explodes. I feel like I could jump to the moon, even over it! I felt her hand tighten over mine, so I returned the favor.

When we arrived to her house, I wanted to do something to thank her for saying yes. I looked over at her, and my eyes stopped on her lips. I unconciously leaned down and slowly put my lips on her. I hadn't even been thinking about it much, and here I am doing it. Then embarrassment hit me strong, and I said good night to her, truned around fast and walked away, with my hand on my mouth.

I couldn't believe I actually did it. I kissed Hinata! Damn, now I wish I could kiss her again. Stop, stop you are going too fast, slow down a bit. It is obvious she didn't expect it, and you surprised her with your sudden action. Next time tell you what you want to do. It will be fair then.

+++

"Hinata is my girlfriend."

"FINALLY! It was about time! So where are you going on a date?"

"Uh, that is going to be a bit hard," I confess, and both Sasuke and Sakura look at me weirdly.

"Idiot, what do you mean by that?"

"My name is not idiot. And I mean that we already visited most of the places couples visit, so I will have to think of something unique"

"Well, it's your own fault for taking too long"

"Yeah, I know Sakura. You don't have to rub it in"

"Your welcome"

+++

We were meeting today for our first official date as boyfriend and girlfriend. I was really nervous, because I had no idea where could we go. I tried to find something new and fun, but I didn't have much imagination or enough time to make it. She of course, looked gorgeous like she always does and as soon as she came near me, Hinata smiled.

"So where are we going today Naruto?" The purple haired girl asked, and I smiled sheepishly not sure what to answer. So I settled down on a truth.

"I don't know. I tried to think of something cool, but I didn't have much luck." Hinata only smiled shyly, and took a hold of my hand. "It's fine Naruto. We can just go to some cafe and hang out there."

"Yeah, sorry it isn't anything more special"

"I already have everything I need right here," she said and looked up. At that moment I got a wish to kiss her, but unlike last last time I asked her. "Hinata can I kiss you?"

The purple haired girl seemed surprised for a moment, before she shyly nodded, and our lips met in another kiss that lasted longer and was much better than the first time we kissed. 

When our lips parted, both of us blushed and I cleared my throat and said:" Well let's begin this date then."

Hinata laughed at that and added:" Yeah, let's."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kushina and Minato remember their love story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small drabble about Naruto's parents. Hope you enioy!

"We are going out!" Naruto shouted, Hinata trailing behind him, while they walked through the hallway to the door. "Have a nice time!" Kushina shouted back, while Minato waved them away and said:" Be safe!"

When they both exited the flat, Kushina sighed, making Minato raise his eyebrow in question. "What's the matter Kushina? What is with the sigh?"

"Young love, Minato. Isn't it just so sweet? Remember when we were that young. Ah the good old days," Kushina said distractedly, and Minato smiled and shook his head at her antics.

"Yes, they were pretty good. Though we didn't always get along then. Remember how we had these fights over..."

Kushina suddenly jumped up and cut him off:" The best beverage, I remember. Is tea or coffee better? That was the most important question for us. A couple of times, we almost hit each other, remember that?"

Minato laughed at that and nodded:" Of course, how could I forget? That was how we met right? We started to argue, and then our fists started to do their work. They had to seperate us, and only then we stopped fighting. After that we met up and continued that fight over and over. Until I fell in love with you"

"And our debate stopped, because we settled on a draw, and never mentioned it again. Remember how the staff felt relief after that? They even congratulated us!"

"Oh, yes I remember. They baked us cake and cookies, and that day you wore a red dress like your hair. It was the first time I saw you in a dress. You looked beautiful"

"And it was the first time I saw your hair combed. I almost couldn't recognise you. Though I needed a bit more time to warm up to you. But in the end we really did end up together. Who won that bet again?"

"Uh, I am not sure. Was it Kurenai? Or Kakashi?"

"Well it doesn't really matter. Who thought I would ever feel grateful to my tea for finding me a husband"

"And who thought I would thank my coffee for finding me a love of my life"

"We had much more luck than most people do when it comes to love, did we? Who would have believed if I said I still love you?"

"I think we did. And I also love you too"

"So then want to make a new bet?"

"About what?"

"When do you think he will return? I say at one"

"No four a.m. for sure"

"What will the loser do?"

"Whatever the winner demands, the loser should follow"

"Oh, I like that. It's a deal"

"Let the best one win!"

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what should I call this fic. Then I thought of this and even if it sounds corny, I just couldn't help it. Hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
